


На третий раз повезет

by MasterIota



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Зари спасает Амайю. В третий раз.





	На третий раз повезет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [third times a charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761004) by [daisyrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel). 



Амайя моргнула, застонала от ударившего в глаза света и начала осматриваться.

Белый, серебряный, ярко-голубой — медотсек. Она была в медотсеке, и в углу похрапывал Мик, сжимающий одной рукой тепловую пушку, другой — томик «Франкенштейна». Амайя закашлялась, тут же чувствуя вставленные в нос трубки, и этого хватило, чтобы Мик проснулся. Секунду он казался растерянным, но потом сообразил, что звук исходит от нее, и, улыбнувшись, подошел к постели.

— Рад, что ты в сознании, детка, — сказал он, чуть потрепав ее по волосам. — Дай-ка позову твою подружку.

Не слишком-то доверяя своему голосу, Амайя кивнула: Зари, да, увидеть Зари было бы здорово. Она улыбнулась и опустила голову, позволяя глазам закрыться. Через секунду, впрочем, они распахнулись снова, потому что Зари влетела в медотсек.

— Амайя! — воскликнула она, направляясь к ее постели. — Слава богу, ты в порядке.

Амайя приподняла голову, надеясь, что Зари догадается ее поцеловать, но та продолжала, распаляясь с каждым словом все больше:

— Ты знаешь, что это третий раз, когда я тебя спасаю?

Амайя кивнула и дернула Зари за край рубашки, привлекая ближе к кровати. Зари не обратила внимания.

— Три раза, Амайя. Я становлюсь чертовым героем!

— Четыре раза, — просипела Амайя.

— Нет, три, — Зари одарила ее насмешливым взглядом.

— Четыре.

— Нет-нет-нет, — сказала Зари, чуть отворачиваясь и начиная загибать пальцы: — Сейчас, с Куасой, плюс тот случай пару недель назад, когда я врезала горилле, которая скверно с тобой обошлась, и самый первый, когда я отбирала свой амулет у Эланор.

Амайя положила ладонь на ее щеку, заставляя Зари повернуться к себе.

— Ты спасла меня, — прошептала она, все еще не совсем владея голосом, — в тот момент, когда взошла на борт и присоединилась к команде. И каждый день, дополняя меня, как моя лучшая половина. Зари, ты спасаешь меня каждый день, что я тебя знаю.

Глаза Зари на секунду широко распахнулись, прежде чем она сказала:

— Это на самом деле слишком мило.

— Я знаю, — отозвалась Амайя, надув губы. — А теперь можешь, пожалуйста, меня поцеловать?

Зари засмеялась и наклонилась к ней.


End file.
